


Only Genies Grant Wishes

by heros_wings



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heros_wings/pseuds/heros_wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong mistakes Yoochun for a genie and asks for three wishes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Genies Grant Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this prompt: "No one was supposed to find out I'm a wizard but you did please don't tell anyone"

When they were 7, Jaejoong caught Yoochun with a flower in his hands. Its petals bloomed and closed over and over in his cupped palms. Like magic.

It was snowing. Every flower dormant, asleep for the winter, buried beneath the snow until spring. And no little boy should have been able to open and close a flower at will simply by staring at it...  
  
His gasp made Yoochun look up, startled eyes wide with horror. He closed his fist, and jumped up, ready to bolt away, when Jaejoong's voice stopped him.  
  
"Are you a genie?!"  
  
Indignant, because he was certainly _not_ a genie, Yoochun spun on his heel. And froze. Jaejoong's cheeks were pink from the cold and little tufts of black hair poked out from under his bright pink hat. Yoochun thought that maybe he'd accidentally disturbed a faerie, because no human could possibly be that pretty...  
  
Shuffling closer, leaving a little trench of snow behind him, Jaejoong stopped just close enough for Yoochun to see the melted droplets of snow on his lashes.

His breath caught.

"Well?" he demanded, hands on his hips.

Dumbfounded, Yoochun blinked. "What?"

"I get three wishes, right?"

Three...?

Oh...

Right...he thought Yoochun was a genie...

"I'm...not—"

"Jaejoong!" A girl a few years older hurried over, grabbed Jaejoong's hand, and pulled him away. "Noona is cold, let's go get some hot chocolate."

Yoochun stared after them, feeling a little emptier than before as Jaejoong glanced forlornly over his shoulder.

"But I saw a genie..." was the last thing Yoochun heard before they disappeared out of the park.

 

Whether it was dumb luck or bad luck, they met again on their first day of junior high. By then, Yoochun had more-or-less learned his lesson about practicing magic in the middle of the neighborhood park, but he never quite managed to forget the little boy with the bright pink beanie.

He had cleaning duties that week, and after carefully checking that he was alone, he quickly waved his hand across the blackboard, wiping it clean.

A gasp came from the doorway.

"I found the genie."

Yoochun turned and, just like when they were seven, his retort died on his lips. The little boy with round pink cheeks and fluffy black hair hidden beneath a bright pink beanie was now a boy with perfectly styled black hair that looked as though it had been cut right out of an idol magazine. He was still as pretty as Yoochun remembered.

His heart fluttered in his chest.

Then panic overtook him.

No one was supposed to know he was a wizard.

He rushed forward, tripping over the first row of desks, and dragged Jaejoong into the room, slamming the door shut.

He tried not to let those large, curious eyes distract him.

"I'm not a genie..." he said desperately, hands gripping Jaejoong's wrists like a lifeline.

Jaejoong tilted his head. "You're not?"

Yoochun shook his head.

"Faerie?"

Laughing in spite of himself, he shook his head again and released Jaejoong. He was supposed to say something like, "you were imagining things."

And he was going to do just that because there were secrecy laws to abide by and magic was a precious gift that had to be protected and—

"I'm a wizard."

Yoochun was a terrible liar.

There was a short pause.

"...ok but I still get three wishes, right?"

He opened his mouth to tell Jaejoong wizards weren't like genies, who went around granting wishes to every human who "found" them, and promptly shut it again.

Jaejoong's head was tilted to one side so Yoochun could see the birthmark on his neck. He swallowed.

"Yeah...sure...fine..."

He definitely meant to say he was joking.

"Just don't tell anyone."

And like that, Yoochun became a genie.

 

For his first wish, Jaejoong asked for a dog. A big, white, fluffy dog.

So Yoochun bought a stuffed dog.

A few days and 3 charred plushies later, Jaejoong had a full-fledged puppy that would grow and bark and shed like any other dog...

"Anything else?" he sighed, watching Jaejoong chase the puppy around the park where they had first met.

Jaejoong caught the struggling ball of fluff and beamed at Yoochun. "Not yet."

 

During a sleepover, when Junsu admired his dog (who was now the size of a small horse), Jaejoong beamed.

"Yoochunnie made him!"

That was how Junsu learned he was a genie.

Or wizard.

After he made Junsu an entire litter of kittens out of his stuffed cat collection, he was beginning to think he may actually be a genie.

 

It wasn't until high school did Jaejoong ask for his second wish.

"Can magic make people fall in love?"  he asked as they strolled around their park and skipped out on hagwon.

Yoochun's heart leapt and then plummeted into his stomach just as quickly. Because who did Jaejoong...?

He shook the thought from his head.

Jaejoong wasn't supposed to still have two wishes. He wasn't supposed to have _any_. He had expected Jaejoong to waste his "wishes" on more puppies or food or money or backstage tickets to an H.O.T concert...

Instead Jaejoong glued himself to Yoochun's side, enrolled in the same high school, made him lunch, and took embarrassing photos of him asleep and drooling on his desk in the middle of class.

He had carved his name into Yoochun's heart and probably the very blood cells that flowed into it. And one day, Yoochun knew Jaejoong would be etched into his skin.

He swallowed and answered honestly, "no."

Jaejoong sighed and kicked a pebble so it skipped across the path and into the bushes.

"You're a sucky genie."

Yoochun grinned. His chest ached. Whether for Jaejoong or himself, he wasn't sure.

"Sorry," he lied.

He thought that as they got older, the idea of Jaejoong dating and falling in love with someone else would get easier.

It didn't

The worst were the times Jaejoong dragged him along for double dates. The night always ended with the girl either irate or disappointed in his lack of interest.

Because why would he look at anyone else when Jaejoong was right in front of him?

They walked in silence, shoulders bumping, hands shoved in their pockets.

The wind picked up, chilly and cutting through Yoochun's thin jacket. They probably should have gone home...it was late and cold and they technically should have left an hour ago...

Instead, he and Jaejoong huddled in a secluded corner of the park, hidden by a few bushes and a large tree. He conjured a small fire and they watched it burn in front of them. The grass around it remained untouched.

Jaejoong sighed. "I wish I could do magic."

It was a wish he'd asked before. Last time Yoochun had told him it wasn't possible.

This time he said, "Hold out your hand..."

Jaejoong looked at him, confused.

He smiled. "Just do it."

Slowly, Jaejoong held his hand out for him, palm up.

Yoochun plucked a flower bud from the nearby bush and placed it in Jaejoong's hand.

"Yoochun what—"

Yoochun hushed him as he held his open hand.

He touched his magic. Guiding it through his arm, until it travelled into Jaejoong. It felt like water or wind or the entire earth moved between them.

Transferring magic was technically forbidden...it was dangerous and he could end up hurting both himself and Jaejoong...not to mention he was breaking so many laws, he would probably have his magic stripped from him if he was caught....

But when the flower bud bloomed in Jaejoong's hand, none of that mattered anymore.

A soft intake of breath next to him made him smile.

"What do you want it to do?"

Jaejoong turned his head to look at him, their faces inches apart. As it had over the years and since they first met, Yoochun's breath caught.

"Nothing," he breathed, "it's perfect."

 

During college, they were sitting shoulder-to-shoulder at a bar, having just downed another ill-advised shot of some bitter substance Jaejoong ordered, when he said, "What happens after you grant me my last wish?"

Drunk and tired, Yoochun poked at his beer. "What?"

"After my last wish...do you turn into smoke? Do you disappear or go back to your realm or level up like a Pokémon..."

Yoochun snorted back a laugh and looked at Jaejoong, who had his head resting on the bar, face turned towards him, frowning.

"I'm not a genie..."

Yawning, Jaejoong reached over with his foot and hooked it around Yoochun's calf. "You're not allowed to disappear or turn to smoke."

Yoochun chuckled, affection washing over him like a warm gust of wind. "What about a Pokémon?"

"I already caught you."

Yoochun's heart lodged itself in his throat for the rest of the night.

 

A year later, Junsu said, "you need to date," and set him up with a noona from his drama club.

Five minutes into the double date, Junsu was frowning from across the table as Jaejoong leaned into Yoochun's shoulder.

"What are you doing here?"

"Chunnie invited me," Jaejoong lied.

Junsu narrowed his eyes at Yoochun, who shrugged and reached for the menu.

"So who wants soju?"

 

After dinner, they headed to a karaoke bar and his date wanted to sing a duet. Some old pop song Yoochun vaguely remembered being popular when he was a kid.

She sang turned towards him, but his eyes only found Jaejoong.

When the song was over he made his automatic way to Jaejoong's side. His date slid in next to him.

Jaejoong narrowed his eyes.

Junsu chose a random song and shoved the microphone at him.

"Sing this with me."

His date leaned into him. "Is he glaring at me?" she asked about Jaejoong, who had shot them a grouchy look before resolutely looking the other way as he sang.

"He just...doesn't like SHINee..."

When Jaejoong shot them another glare, she replied, "yeah I don't think that's it..."

 

Yoochun never got her number.

 

"Chun-ah..." Jaejoong murmured, later that week, face planted into Yoochun's pillows, voice thick with exhaustion and too much soju. Jaejoong's drinking habit of slipping into his bed was one Yoochun had long become used to — and anticipated.

Just on the edge of an exhausted, drunken sleep, Yoochun grunted in response.

A shiver ran down his spine as Jaejoong started aimlessly tracing his finger across his back.

"I know what my third wish is..."

He tensed.

Still drunk, tired, and now fighting the tightening of his stomach from Jaejoong's invisible doodling across his back, Yoochun took a deep breath and turned so they were facing each other.

Jaejoong's hand slid off his back but stayed rested on his hip. Eyes intense and serious.

Yoochun tried to smile. "You want another puppy?"

"No." Jaejoong shuffled closer, his fingers tightening around his hip. "Promise you won't disappear first."

Yoochun opened his mouth to remind him he wasn't a genie, and closed it again.

"Promise."

Jaejoong bit his lip. Then rested his forehead against Yoochun's.

Their eyes met.

"You."

Yoochun leaned forward.

"Idiot..." he breathed, pressing their lips together.


End file.
